


Broken Mind

by Kalua



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: (I mean. Are Aeons really dead?), Gen, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Just before Seymour leaves for Mount Gagazet, he summons Anima to talk to her.
Relationships: Seymour Guado & Anima, Seymour Guado & Seymour Guado's Mother
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Broken Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Broken Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/703759) by Lua. 



> I figured it'd make sense to have my 100th fanfic on AO3 be a rewrite of the first fanfic I ever wrote in English :3

Seymour closed his eyes and focused, reached for the connection he felt deep within to summon Anima.

As a child, he’d almost been afraid of her, had started shaking whenever he saw her. And yet, he’d never been able to go too long without summoning her.

“Hello, mother.” Seymour gave Anima a joyless smile and sat down on his bed.

She didn’t react.

“You’ve been silent for a long time now. Do you regret your decisions? It is you, after all, who set me on this path. Or did you not ask me to bring peace to Spira? That is all I’m trying to do. I will end the spiral of despair that’s plaguing this world.”

Seymour locked eyes with Anima, trying to see something, anything, that would show him his mother was still there, still listening.

“I wish Lady Yuna were more understanding, but perhaps it is a difficult thing to grasp. Her pilgrimage isn’t over yet, so there’s still hope for her to open her eyes to the truth. As long as Spira exists, as long as people live on it, they will suffer. The time of Calm shortens every cycle, and whenever SIN is reborn, it brings suffering with it.”

For a moment, Seymour thought he saw Anima move, but she was motionless again before he could be certain.

He shook his head. “Even if she refuses, I will find a way to become SIN. The Order wouldn’t approve of my plans. They are as afraid of change as all the people clinging to their lives. But even without their direct support, I’m still a Maester of Yevon. If I call Lady Yuna a traitor, she will be hunted.” He looked at Anima’s face again. “Know that I didn’t wish for it to end like this, mother, but Lady Yuna has left me no other choice. If I must break her, must have her hunted down in order to save Spira, I will. I will not let anyone stand in my path.”

Seymour stopped talking, waiting, hoping for a reaction from Anima, but none came. It didn’t matter, not as long as she still followed his command.

He sighed. “Very well then. I don’t know whether you choose to stay silent out of disapproval, or whether you simply cannot answer anymore. Do Aeon cease to be the Fayth they were born of?”

Anima remained silent.

“Come, then. You may not be my mother anymore, but you remain my most trusted companion. Let us put an end to this suffering, once and for all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well my writing style is definitely better than it was uh *checks* 4 years ago (IT'S ONLY BEEN THAT SHORT?! I thought I wrote that like, 6ish years ago, when I was still in high school lmao)


End file.
